Febre
by Luuchi
Summary: Kurama está doente. Isso o leva a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Finalmente, a Continuação de O Dilema de Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Febre**

_Capitulo 1_

(Narração de Kurama)

"Oh, Shuichi! Você tem visitas!" A voz de minha mãe ecoou nos meus ouvidos como a canção de um pássaro enquanto eu estava deitado em minha cama, me sentindo exausto.

Hoje fazem dois dias que eu tenho estado doente, e aquela era a primeira visita que eu recebia.

"Oi! Kura-er-Shuichi!" berrou Yusuke enquanto ele e os outros entravam no meu quarto. "Se sentindo melhor, cara?"

Eu sentei quando eles se aproximaram. O meu sorriso mole e falço não foi o suficiente para esconder a dor dentro de mim. Eu estava com febre, o que tem de mais nisso?

Mas essa não era qualquer doença. Essa febre é comum em youkais, e é conhecida por sugar as forças de quem a pegar, Então, o que eu sentia era uma fraqueza, não exatamente dor.

"Ei, obrigada por terem vindo me visitar..." Eu estava rouco. Minha voz saiu quase como um rosnado. Droga de doença.

Eu olhei as pessoas em volta da minha cama. A minha direita estava Yusuke, ao seu lado Keiko. Então, Yukina, Kuwabara no meio, Shizuka, Hiei e...e...o que?

Botan não estava la! Onde ela poderia estar? Eu realmente queria vê-la...

Não que eu não estivesse agradecido pelos meus amigos vindo me ver quando eu estava precisando, mas...

Tudo isso por causa daquela certa noite na cozinha. Sorvete no feezer...Botan...conversa...risadas...nos nos beijamos...meu primeiro beijo...

Não vi Botan muitas vezes depois disso. Estaria ela me evitando? Será que estava com raiva pelo que eu fiz? Oh Deus, o que eu fiz...?

Então eu adiantei:

"Então...onde esta a Botan?"

Yukina levantou a mão como uma criancinha na escola.

"Botan-chan ainda esta trabalhando. Ela disse que ia nos alcançar se pudesse."

Um sentimento de miséria caiu sobre mim. Era óbvio para mim que ela estava realmente me evitando.

Eu comecei a lembrar daquele dia na cozinha e suspirei.

"Qual é o problema Kurama? Não está feliz de ver a gente?" perguntou Kuwabara.

"Também, com uma cara como a sua...quem ficaria feliz por te ver? rosnou Hiei.

"Como é que é?"

Os dois começaram a se bater enquanto os outros riam. Eu quase ri também. O pesado sentimento de culpa ainda machucava meu corpo. Ninguém mais sabia o que havia acontecido na cozinha algumas noites atrás, e certamente ninguém entenderia.

O meu tempo ia passando, meus amigos ainda me distraiam com suas besteiras hilárias. Por um curto tempo eu me diverti de certa maneira. O dia virou noite, nenhuma Botan apareceu e meus amigos tinham que ir embora. Assim que eles saíram eu me permiti dormir um pouco.

Durante meu sono, senti uma mão quente e macia acariciando meu rosto. Senti cheiro de flores. Então, como uma criancinha, eu me senti protegido. Era a mamãe, com certeza. O conforto que ela me deu me fez dormir pesadamente. Foi de algum jeito, relaxante.

Uma semana se passou e eu me sentia melhor a cada dia. Meus amigos vinham me ver todo dia e me faziam sentir melhor, e toda noite, minha mãe vinha cuidar de mim enquanto eu dormia. Mas eu ainda não estava bem.

Certa noite eu não consegui dormir. Flagrei-me pensando nela novamente. Porque nossa amizade teria que terminar assim? Eu me odiava por isso. Então, quando estava quase dormindo, sentia a mão de minha querida mãe acariciando meu rosto de novo. Ah, mãe...só você me poderia me entender se eu contasse tudo...!

De alguma maneira eu adormeci profundamente. Um ar relaxante entrou no meu quarto e fez com que eu me sentisse bem. E a luz do luar, batendo no meu rosto, dava a impressão que minha mãe ainda estava lá comigo. No meio da noite, algo tocou minha mão e me despertou de meu sonho profundo. Era quente e macio...Através do escuro da noite, eu tateei para descobrir o que tocara minha mão. Poderia ser um daqueles balões que meus amigos deixaram? Ou talvez um daqueles bichinhos de pelúcia que Keiko trousse. Seja lá o que for, atrapalhou meu sono. E logo agora que eu sonhava com ela...

Eu ainda enxergava embaçado. Logo que minha visão voltou ao normal, a lua me deu a luz que eu precisava. Eu olhei a minha esquerda e lá notei longas mechas de cabelo, braços e...bem, alguém apoiado neles. Era uma garota! Inconscientemente, a mão dela caiu sobre a minha. Quem poderia ser?

Eu me concentrei por um minuto. Ela se mexeu um pouco, ate que eu finalmente percebi quem era. Era Botan! Ela ainda dormia ao meu lado. Isso quer dizer que não era minha mãe que vinha toda a noite acariciar meu rosto ate eu dormir. Era ela! Meu coração bateu mais forte. Eu senti como se ele pudesse sair pela boca de tanta felicidade! Então, ela realmente havia vindo me ver.

Essa descoberta fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu rolei para a direita para que pudesse vê-la melhor. Ela sentava no chão, debruçada sobre minha cama, dormindo apoiada nos braços. Durante toda a noite eu olhei seu rosto várias e várias vezes.

No dia seguinte eu acordei feliz esperando vê-la ainda dormindo ao meu lado, mas ela não estava mais la...

Será que foi tudo um sonho? Talvez fosse, não tenho certeza. Então, antes de perceber se estava realmente acordado, a voz de minha mãe ecoou novamente.

"Shuichi, seus amigos estão aqui!"

"Oi Kura-er-Shuichi!" berrou Yusuke enquanto ele e os outros entraram no meu quarto na mesma ordem de antes. "Se sente melhor, cara?"

"Nunca estive melhor!"

Então, quendo a noite chegou eu deitei na minha cama e finji estar dormindo. Eu esperei e esperei, fazendo o possível para não dormir. Um pouco mais tarde, eu senti a mão dela acariciando meu rosto de novo. Quando ela parou eu abri os olhos para ver um rosto perplexo na minha frente.

"Botan! Estou feliz que você veio!"

Ela deu um passo para trás. Eu sabia que isso a chocaria. Eu sentei e tentei conversar.

"Kurama...! Eu-eu...ouvi que...bem, você estava doente e..."

"Eu sabia que você vinha!" Eu sorri para ela. Estava mentindo, mas...

"Eu ouvi falar que esse tipo de febre e muito ruim em youkais...então eu..."

Durante todo o tempo ela tentava não olhar nos meus olhos. O que estava errado?

"Botan...você esta com raiva de mim..?

Minha pergunta foi como um tapa. Ela parou, sem reações por um momento.

"Botan..."

"Eu queria cuidar de você como os outros..."

Ela ainda não respondera minha pergunta.

"Botan, se você esta com raiva de mim pelo que aconteceu, eu..."

"Não é isso!"

Seu olhar era sincero.

"Me prometa que você vai ficar bem! Não quero escoltar você para o Reikai como eu fiz com Genkai..."

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando espantar as lembranças daquele dia. Era isso que a incomodava? Eu segurei sua mão. Ela olhou para mim e então nossos olhos se encontraram. Estávamos cara a cara.

"Eu prometo que vou ficar bem..."

(Continua no Capitulo Dois)

* * *

URAAA!! Finalmente,depois de uma ano (o.o) Primeiro capitulo on!

Só lembrando que essa história é a continuação de "O Dilema de Kurama", é bom ter lido ela antes para entender essa \o/

Bjus, até o capitulo 2

Lu .''


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"..." Fala dos personagens.

Narraçao de Kurama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois de alguns dias eu já me sentia melhor. Meus dias e noites eram preenchidos com tanta felicidade e diversão... não havia remédio melhor.

Eu e Botan já conversávamos de novo. E toda a noite eu esperava por ela. Tudo isso porque ela queria estar sozinha comigo enquanto cuidava de mim. Era egoísta da parte dela, mas e daí? Contanto que os outros não descobrissem...

Um dia, Yusuke e os outros trouxeram algo especial para mim.

"Shuichi-kun, adivinha quem esta aqui!"

Olhei enquanto alguém entrava. E lá estava Naomi Kasagune, a garota do meu quarto encontro ás cegas de algumas semanas atrás. Lembrei dela assim que a vi.

"Como você esta Shuichi? Se sentindo melhor?" ela perguntou.

Os outros iam embora conforme a noite se aproximava. O sol se fora, mas alguns decidiram ficar, porque meus pais haviam saído para resolver alguns problemas. A noite ia se alastrando e Naomi decidiu ficar.

Enquanto ela estava lá eu perdia a noção do tempo. Os poucos que resolveram ficar já haviam dormido enquanto eu e Naomi continuávamos conversando.

Eu não sabia, mas Botan havia chegado. Ela andava silenciosamente pelos corredores, querendo me fazer uma surpresa. Surpresa ficou ela quando ouviu vozes vindas do meu quarto. Sorrateiramente, ela entreabriu a porta.

"Foi ela que Kurama escolhei" Botan escutou uma voz atrás dela. Era Shizuka, espionando.

"Eles não são um casal perfeito?"

"Sim...eles são, com certeza." Respondeu Botan tristemente.

Ela se virou e andou ate a janela do corredor para abri-la.

"Ei! Espera!" Botan olhou para ela e sorriu enquanto montava seu remo e voava para longe.

"O que deu nela?" Shizuka se perguntava.

A manhã do sai seguinte estava um pouco confusa para mim. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Quando acordei notei uma garota dormindo ao meu lado. Era Botan? Ele deve ter perdido a hora e dormiu demais. Minha visão desembraçou e eu percebi que não era Botan dormindo ao meu lado...Era Naomi! Então...o que hoive com Botan?

A noite eu esperei acordado sua chegada, mas ela não apareceu. A manhã veio e passou. O tempo voava. E ela não vinha. O que aconteceu agora?

Ao invés de melhorar, eu fui piorando. Minha febre voltou e suava todo poder que eu já tinha recuperado. Alguns dias depois minha febre se transformou em uma gripe. Isso era mau. Como se febre não fosse ruim o suficiente para um Youkai.

Eu fiquei mais magro e mais pálido. Eu sabia que estava indo rumo ao pior. Eu me sentia sugado para longe quando os insultos de Hiei passavam várias e várias vezes pela mina cabeça. "Kurama, você está tão patético."

Um dia, o diagnostico do medico fez minha mãe chorar. Eu sempre odiei vê-la chorando. O que estava errado comigo? Por que me sentia tão vazio? Tão desesperançoso? Tão...infeliz? Meus amigos, que provavelmente já haviam desistido de mim, continuavam ao meu lado, infelizes. Eu sabia que estava morrendo aos poucos. Será que esse era o único jeito de ver Botan novamente? Se fosse...que acontecece.

Naquela noite todos dormiram na porta do meu quarto. Não há mais esperanças, disse o Doutor. Tudo que podíamos fazer era esperar. Eu fiz com que esperassem do lado de fora, porque não queria vê-los perto de um ser miserável como eu.

Eu senti que escorregava para longe. Meus olhos ficaram pesados. Era minha hora.

Derrepente, como um anjo, uma forma esntrou pela minha janela aberta.

"Você me prometeu que ia ficar bem."

Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela tremia.

"Você veio me buscar?"

"Não Kurama, seu idiota! Você ainda está vivo!"

Eu sorri.

"Então me deixe morrer para estar com você."

Eu tentei me levantar. Minhas pernas tremiam enquanto eu tentava chegar até ela.

Ela chorava.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso com você mesmo?" ela gritou.

Minhas pernas cederam sobre meu peso, mas eu ainda tinha forças para ficar de pé.

"Você não entende? Eu te amo! E se a morte for a única maneira de estar com você...então que seja!"

Botan não conseguia entender. Ela era uma Deusa da Morte, um ser que ama, mas nunca é amado! Era ela quem separava os que se amavam- a morte! Quem podia amar um ser assim?

Esse tempo todo eu sabia que ela pensava que eu amava Naomi-san. Mas não amava!

Mais perto...eu estava alguns passos mais próximo...Se eu pudesse toca-la uma ultima vez...senti-la novamente...eu daria minha vida...mas minhas pernas me desapontaram novamente. Estava na minha hora. Meu corpo caiu. Botan, chocada e confusa, me segurou nos seus braços e me abraçou forte.

"Eu não vou deixar você morrer! Não vou!"

"Já é tarde demais...sayonara."

Essas foram minhas ultimas palavras antes de cair na escuridão.

Meus olhos se abriram mais tarde. Estranhamente eu ainda estava o meu quarto.

Eu estava deitado sobre confortavelmente sobre minha cama. Por quê? Eu ainda não estava morto? Eu sentei e olhei em volta. Percebi que estava sozinho. Sentia-me vivo e cheio de energia, como se nunca tivesse ficado doente. O que estava acontecendo?

A porta se abriu derrepente e minha mãe entrou no quarto.

"Shuichi! Você acordou! Finalmente!"

Ela correu e me abraçou. Eu me sentia bem. Não estava mais com febre ou gripado. Minhas forças estavam de volta, assim como minha cor. Mais vozes ecoaram do lado de fora. Meus amigos! Eles ficaram comigo! Todos se apressaram para me ver bem...até Naomi estava lá.

"Kurama...nunca pensei que você conseguisse fixar tão patético." rosnou Hiei.

"Shuichi-kun...como esta se sentindo filho?"

"Estou bem, nunca estive melhor."

Naomi se aproximou. Era obvio que ela também andara derramando algumas lagrimas por mim.

"Meu Deus, você dormiu por três dias!"

"Três dias?"

Eu não devia estar morto agora? Então, perguntei para a única pessoa que saberia me responder.

"Hiei, o que aconteceu?" sussurrei.

"Aquela Deusa da Morte cabeça-de-vento salvou você. Ela te deu quase toda a energia que tinha naquele corpo frágil." Respondeu Hiei, também sussurrando.

"Botan? Onde ela está?"

"Ela foi embora."

"Ela vai voltar?"

"Não sei."

Porque ela faria isso comigo? Para comemorar a minha melhora, meus amigos e minha família prepararam uma festa, mas eu não podia me unir a eles ainda.

Eu olhei em volta e notei algo incomum no chão. Eu me levantei e peguei o objeto, enquanto meus amigos estavam muito ocupados para notar.

Eu o examinei mais de perto. Depois de identificar o que era, sabia o que devia fazer com aquilo.

A tarde chegou, e a festa em minha casa ainda não tinha terminado. O céu ficou laranja quando o sol começou a se por. Eu me sentei nos degraus na frente da minha casa, Eu sabia o que ia acontecer, e aconteceu. Alguém veio andando em minha direção.

"Ah...desculpe."

Olhei para cima. Era ela...Botan, com seus cabelos soltos e vestindo seu habitual kimono rosa. Ela estava surpresa por me encontrar na frente de casa. Em minhas mãos, estava a razão dela ter voltado. Era a fita que ela usava para prender o cabelo, e eu sabia que tinha valor sentimental, por isso ela sempre usava. Eu levantei e me aproximei dela.

"Porque você sempre me deixa?"

Ela olhou para o chao.

"Você não entende."

"Não entendo o que?"

"Que eu não posso ser amada! Eu sou uma mensageira da morte! Eu não posso ser amada pelo que eu sou e eu sempre lamentei ter nascido desse jeito! Você não pode me amar...ou...ou você vai morrer!"

Suas lagrimas caíram de reto no chão. Devagar, eu a abracei. Sempre tive um desejo ardente de fazer isso. Sempre quis sentir o corpo dela no meu...sentir cada respiração dela...sentir seu coração batendo.

Só para ter certeza que ela estava lá...

"Você quase morreu por minha causa..."

"Mas você me salvou...sem você, eu morreria de qualquer jeito."

"Porque você sente isso por mim?"

"Eu não sei, simplesmente sinto."

Eu senti os braços dela nas minhas costas.

"Porque você me salvou então?"

"Eu não sei, simplesmente fiz."

Nosso abraço durou o que pareceram horas, até ela olhar para mim e sorrir.

"Obrigada...por dar um sentido para essa minha vida solitária, Kurama-kun. Eu ainda não entendo porque você sente isso por mim..."

"Obrigado também, por me dar de volta uma vida que vale a pena ser vivida...entao, por favor, não me deixe de novo. Me ame Botan, Onegai."

"Eu sempre amei..."

Devagar, nós nos aproximamos e terminamos nosso abraço com um beijo.

Fim

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weee, é isso, mais uma fic completa. Espero que tenham gostado da continuação, ficou incrivelmente previsivel nao foi? Bem, mas e dai?? Kurama + Botan é o casal mais lindo mesmo

Estou tabalhando em varias fics agora, vou me apressar para ao demorar tanto para publicar. Ao contario as fics ja publicadas, essas ainda nao tem final. Entao, espero comentarios.

Beijos, Lira


End file.
